Conventional front end assemblies in automotive vehicles are often made by stamping and welding together several individual frame components. One of the major challenges for manufacturing is to maintain rigidity because these assemblies are often a combination of a number of various frame parts. As each of the frame parts are attached to form subassemblies and then are attached to the body portion of the vehicle, it becomes more difficult to achieve the necessary or desired stiffness in the front end. This problem is sometimes referred to as “matchboxing.” Matchboxing is a phenomenon that occurs when the sheet metal portion of the vehicle is attached to the frame and tends to sway on a hinge point and move from a desired perfect square orientation to a parallelogram orientation. Distorting the sheet metal in this manner may result in poor natural frequency characteristics of the front end structure.
Manufacturing processes for automobiles have evolved from one that utilized MIG welding processes, i.e. a welding process in which a line of molten material is deposited by the welder in joining two pieces of metal together. Spot-welding, a process involving the passage of electrical current between two electrodes to melt and join two pieces of metal placed between the electrodes, is being utilized in a greater degree in the manufacturing of automotive vehicles. Spot-welding requires a frame design that is conducive to being manufactured using the spot-welding process. For example, if two tubular members are being spot-welded, access to the adjoining walls of the two tubular members by the spot-welder electrodes must be provided.
Hydroformed tubular elements are frequently being used in the construction of vehicle body structures to take advantage of the spot-welding manufacturing techniques. Hydroforming is a metal forming process that uses high pressure fluids to outwardly expand tubular blanks into a die so that the tubular blank conforms to the surfaces of the die cavity, thus forming a contoured hydroformed part. Access openings in the contoured hydroformed part for the insertion of spot-welding electrodes can be formed during the manufacturing process by inserting cutouts in the die cavity so that the periphery of the tubular wall is pierced by the cutout during the expansion process. The leftover slug is usually completely removed from the hydroformed part.
Vehicle front end hydroformed structure requires tube-to-tube and tube-to-cowl welded joints in the formation of the manufactured vehicle front end. Such welded joints require large weld access openings that often remove most of the material on a side of the hydroformed structural member. Once assembled, the operative vehicle front end the hydroformed tubes undergo bending and torsion modes. During this torsion cycle, the hydroformed tubes tend to matchbox, which creates higher loading in the tube-to-tube and tube-to-cowl joints and can cause material fatigue and cracking. This matchbox phenomenon is more likely when the hydroformed members have been formed with a large weld access opening. Increasing the stiffness of hydroformed parts can be accomplished through conventional means by increasing the gage (or thickness) of the material, by making the part large (increasing the geometry of the member), by attaching secondary reinforcements (such as by welding); or by using pre-formed structural foams, all of which add significant cost to the manufacture of a vehicle front end assembly.
Vehicle front end assembly processes have yet to take full advantage of the capabilities of tubular hydro-formed parts. A number of prior patents have described the use of tubular members in hybrid front end assemblies, but fail to address the matchboxing issue. For example, Gerricke et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,416,119, describes a vehicle front end constructed through the use of hydro-formed tubes. In Gerricke, a first body structure formed from a plurality of tube members and a second body structure formed from sheet metal are welded to each other in a sandwiching relationship. However, this method is still subject to matchboxing because the sheet metal structure can be distorted as it is secured to the tube members.
There is a need for a front end construction that may incorporate the use of hydroformed tubes that provides superior stiffness and rigidity capabilities. There is a further need for a front end assembly process that minimizes any tendency of the assembly to distort or matchbox.